My Regret
by JustSassy
Summary: When Angel returned home after her brothers death, she decided to never come back to the Ghosts. However the years past and she found herself fighting beside them again, fighting for the ones she loved. KeeganxOC


**Hey, I'm doing a new story on call of duty but this time, on Ghosts.**

**So it's a KeeganxOC - because I thought Keegan is just lonely. Lol - anyway I decided to give my OC a bit of a background, so like her and her brother are Ghosts however her brother was killed so she left and went back to England and when the war started to roughen up more she was sent back and started to work with them again. She also has her own dog and I made her English because I thought that in Ghosts they all seemed to be American, correct me if I'm wrong but I couldn't tell Haha.**

**I also decided that Logan will be **_**talking**___**in this story because in campaign he said nothing. Which kind of pissed me off because he didn't even say **_**anything **_**when he was being taken away by Rorke, like what the fuck? Hesh was just screaming at him and he said nothing? And Keegan is much younger in this as well; he's like in his late twenties.**

**Anyway enough of the shit I'm saying.**

**The story /**

Thomas A. Merrick

I sighed as I looked out of the window. Ajax was gone, dead. And we couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. American citizens were being executed as we breathed, and there we were in a temporary position on a navy station. I began to think of the Ghosts, those who were dead and those who were missing.

There was me, Keegan, Elias, Logan and Hesh. We were still here, however many were lost. Ajax - killed by a man who was once one of our own, our leader, and a man I once looked up to. Rorke - I wished he died when Elias let him go.

Then there was Heath 'West' Smith and his sister Lena 'Angel' Smith. He died a few years back and Lena returned to England. I haven't her since and that's a long time. Rorke – I don't know what Federation did to him, but hell whatever they did; they could do it to anyone if they got through Rorke. It made me wonder, how were we letting Federation take control? ODIN control was fine then suddenly missiles are crashing into Miami. Federation were getting stronger and America wasn't getting any help from other nations.

I walked out the small room and into the hallway; I started to walk to central control where Elias was. Walking into the control room – I began to realise how crowded it was, navy soldiers were on computers and other equipment where Elias was standing there talking to another commander through a large screen. I stood next to him; Elias was talking to a British Commanding officer.

"Thank you, lieutenant for the support." Elias said.

"No worries, looks a bit rough eh? Good luck with keeping your ground, out." The commander said.

I looked at Elias who was now scanning through a file. "What do you mean by support?" I asked him and folded my arms.

He turned and looked at me. "Merrick, these are tough times, and we cannot hold our ground forever, the British have deployed twenty of their best men to us, it will at least give us some chance." He said.

Since when have any nation gave us sympathy, they let us deal with our own problems, now the British were getting involved, this could turn the whole world into war.

"I'll be up here later; I'm going to find Keegan." I replied to Elias and began to walk.

"Merrick, if you see Hesh, tell him to come find me." Elias called out; I nodded at him and walked out the control room. I had a feeling the Federation were finally going to know our area, and then slaughter us with unknown humanity. Just like what they did to Ajax and West.

I walked into the mess hall, passed the various tables and chatting soldiers. I spotted Keegan and sat opposite him. "What's up with you?" he said and leaned on one arm.

I rubbed my face and looked at him. "Something bad is gonna happen; Elias has British soldiers recruited here."

"Wait, you mean more reinforcements?" he asked. I nodded at him, he silently cursed.

"Something's going on mate, since when has any other country got involved." He said and frowned.

"I'm going to find out later." I said. Whatever was going on, it wasn't something good. I looked over to Keegan as Hesh came and sat beside him with a plate load of food.

"You greedy bastard." Keegan said, Hesh just shook his head at Keegan and laughed. Riley's head appeared from under the table.

"You actually brought Riley in here?" I questioned him and raised my eyebrows.

"Of course, as if I was going to leave him on his own, seeming as Logan is on patrol." Hesh stated and began stuffing his face with food. Keegan began stroking Riley's head and giving him attention.

Lena 'Angel' Smith

I gently patted Raven's back as he started to whine. The helicopter began to land and I could see some soldiers standing there. Amongst them I recognized a face - It was Elias. The pilot opened the doors and I stepped out with Raven following behind me.

I walked up to him. "Elias." I nodded at him.

"Lena, long time no see." He replied. I could feel Raven growling behind me.

"It's okay boy, he's a friend." Raven moved slowly towards my side.

"I guess I'm here to work for Ghosts again?" I asked rhetorically.

"You may consider it." Elias responded, I nodded and smiled. I looked at the man standing beside Elias, they looked similar except he had sandy coloured hair and was younger. "Lena, this is one of my sons – Logan." Elias introduced him.

I shook his hand. "I'm Lena but you can call me Angel." I said to him.

"So your another one of the missing Ghosts?" he asked me.

"I was." I replied, Raven ran up to Logan and barked at him. Logan reached down and ruffled his head. Raven began licking his hands, I giggled at them.

"Go to the mess hall, I think you need to eat, come see me in the control room later." Elias said to me. I nodded at him and began to walk into the building. "Raven!" I called out to him and he soon followed.

We began walking through the hallways and eventually ended up getting there. I could smell food and see the soldiers. I began to feel a little self conscious, yeah I could be a real bitch but I was the only female here apart from the some of the medics. More attention began to settle on us as Raven began barking loudly. I looked in the distance as he ran off in a different direction.

I could see him with another dog; I cursed and began walking over to him. "Raven!" I called out after him. I drew closer and pulled him away from the German shepherd. The owner of the other dog gently held his collar.

"Sorry, I don't know what has gotten into him." I apologized to the man.

"It's fine, erm are you new here?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Lena– Lena Smith but my callsign is Angel." I said.

"Hesh, David Walker." He replied back, he must be Elias's other son. He did look a slightest bit like Logan, looks like he's another Ghost I'll have to get used to.

Keegan P. Russ

Riley had run off and Hesh had gone after him. I looked over to Hesh who was talking to a woman, I couldn't see her face only her back. Jesus Hesh, you bloody flirt. "Where's Hesh?" Merrick asked. I pointed in his direction and Merrick looked over and laughed.

"He can never get enough of the medics." Merrick said laughing. I needed a cigarette but I knew I couldn't smoke inside. Hesh began walking over with the woman, I instantly stopped laughing. She wasn't a medic, she was someone we knew – who we hadn't seen for years, and she hadn't even noticed me or Merrick yet.

"Oi, what's up?" Merrick asked noticing my shocked expression.

"It's her." I said and continued looking. Merrick frowned then turned to face where I was looking, he stood up.

"Lena?" he asked. She stopped smiling and turned to look at Merrick.

"Oh my bloody fucking god, it's you!" she said in shock, then looked at me, and then at Merrick again.

"Why don't you just sit down?" Merrick said, she came and sat by me. I nearly groaned, me and Lena had troubles before she left, I honestly didn't know whether she still remembered that, we constantly argued all the time. Hesh sat by Merrick with the most confused look on his face.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" Hesh asked looking at us.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Hesh, Len- Angel is a ghost like us, except she left a few years back and now she's back again." He nodded and then turned to her. His face lit up a bit.

"So how old are you then?" Hesh asked.

"Hesh!" Merrick laughed.

"What? I was only asking." He said back, Angel was giggling and I found myself shaking my head.

"I'm twenty six." She said back, recovering from the laughing fit. He nodded then smirked and faced Merrick.

"So how old are you then?" We all burst out laughing as Merrick smacked him round the head.

"You don't need to know."

**Yay, it's done. I'm guessing everyone is gonna find it really cheesy – oh well. I kind of made Hesh a bit more childish than Keegan or Merrick because, I just thought that maybe we need a child there.**

**I kind of made their personalities like characters from modern warfare series, because it would be easier to write from so like:**

**Hesh – would act like Roach/Meat**

**Keegan – would act like Ghost**

**Merrick – would act like Soap**

**Logan – maybe Royce/Archer**

**Elias – Like Price/Macmillan **

**I apologize if you didn't like the story, any improvements I could make please say in the reviews! X**

**Fanficgurll **


End file.
